Trash collection trucks are well known in the art. One such truck is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,553,121 which shows a truck having an intermediate trash collection container at the front of the truck. The intermediate trash collection container has an integral pick up arm assembly which extends outwardly to grasp a trash container. The pick up arm assembly then retracts and rotates to dump the contents of the trash container into the intermediate trash collection container. When the intermediate trash collection container is full, it along with the integral pick up arm assembly is rotated upward and backward to dump its contents into the main trash collection hopper.